Rebirth of a Demon
by Lord Patriarch
Summary: The Fourth Shinobi War is over, but a new challenge looms on the horizon. NaruHina and other couples.
1. Chapter 1

***Notes:**

**I Do Not Own Naruto.**

**I Do own my OCs that will be introduced into the story**

**Also this is my first fanfic, read and review *  
><strong>

"I'm sorry Sasuke…" Naruto's voice trailed off as he released the now limp body from his grasp. Sasuke collapsed unmoving blood pouring from the gashes covering his body his face emotionless and cold. "Tobi." The sage announced, his Nine-Tail's cloak still enveloping his body, his gaze fixed of upon the man before him. "The last of your toys is dead."

"That maybe true but…You could not possibly hope to finish me in your current state." Tobi laughed as the cloaked began to fade and Naruto slumped to the cold grass that grew into forest clearing.

***On a hill far from the battle***

"Hmmmm…." A strange man sat musing to himself, his right eye closed his left open showing it to be pale and without a pupil. "Perhaps it is time we intervene." A woman appeared behind him, her shoulder length straight red hair blowing in a subtle breeze, her green eyes locked on to the man.

"Are you sure?" she questioned nervously.

"Yes." The man stood. The features of his body became apparent; he stood well above 6 ft well built with slightly tanned skin. He wore jeans, a tightly fitting black shirt and a grey vest; his hands were wrapped in what appeared to be bandages. On his left shoulder and hip he had swords holstered. His moderate length unkempt blonde hair swayed a bit in the wind as he closed his eye. He raised his right hand, palm facing the location he had seen Tobi. He began to channel chakra to his hand. "Hikari….PRISMATICA REGALA!" he yelled both eyes shooting open revealing deep blue irises with streaks of silver in them. Out of his hand a beam of multicolored light focused and raced towards Tobi.

***At the battlefield***

"Huh?" Tobi jumped backed from where he stood and a beam of light crashed into the spot leaving a dark gash in the ground. A cloud of black smoke appears and two individuals came into view slowly. "What?" he exclaimed.

"Hello, Tobi." The blonde man spoke his blue eyes focused on the mask Tobi wore. "Kaira…go check the boy, heal him if need be."

"Hai!" the red haired woman moved quickly to where Naruto lay unconscious and began to check him for wounds.

"I have a challenge for you Tobi." The masked man gazed at the blonde curiously. "I question the power of your Sharingan specifically the Tsukuyomi genjutsu."

"You question the power of the Uchiha?" Tobi scathed.

"No..." the man closed his eyes. "I question your eyes strength in comparison to mine!" his eyes napped open the left now appearing as a Mangekyo Sharingan,.

"HOW!" Tobi spat, venom lacing his voice.

"It matters not. I want you to use your Tsukuyomi upon me as I use mine upon you."

"Fine then you shall see that a true Sharingan user is superior to a thief."

"Tsukuyomi!" both yelled in unison. The sky turned red around both men and T shaped crosses appeared behind each though neither was restrained to their respective crosses.

"It is as I figured." The blonde spoke first calmly. "Our jutsu are fighting for dominance whoever wins our fight in here will ensnare the other." Tobi cringed back from the man. Their eyes both locked and the blonde pulled his swords, a wakazashi held like a dagger in his left and a long tanto in his right.

"So be it I will crush you no matter." Tobi charged his foe pulling a kunai. The man stood still and responded with a single step forward with a thrust. "GAH!" Tobi gasped the sword had hit its mark and pierced Tobi body through his heart. "B-But how?"

"Simple we are outside time and space. Your jutsu doesn't work and you are vulnerable." Tobi faded and appeared restrained to his cross. "Time to finish this." He walked casually, his swords still drawn, towards Tobi.

***Back in the real world.***

Tobi's body began to slump and collapsed to the ground in a heap. The blonde man walked forward and drew his sword shoving it through both the neck and heart of his opponent. "Now I shall claim my prize." He grabbed a kunai and began to remove the man's eyes.

Naruto's vision began to flicker back as he sat up his body aching and tired from using so much chakra. "Ugh, wha-what happened." He blinked looking at the young shapely red head who was seated before him.

"You ran out of chakra after your fight with Sasuke and collapsed before you could fight Tobi." She stated sighing heavily. "Is it over Rei?"

"Yes, I just have one more thing to take care of." The large blonde man walked to Sasuke's body and began the same procedure that he had on Tobi.

"W-wait what is he doing? Who are you? What's going on?" Naruto began to panic. The woman stood up brushing off her thigh length grey dress and readjusted the black belt that pinched the dress at her waist.

"He is removing Sasuke's eyes and making sure he is dead. What's going on is we finished off Tobi it is over the battle is won. As for who we are I think my partner should answer." She smiled at Naruto.

The man stood and faced Naruto with a gentle but distance smile on his face. "Yes, well I am Rei and this lovely young woman is Kaira. We are a team and are not associated with any village or country for that matter. Kiara is medical-nin and one hell of a tracker and spy. I on the other hand am a fighter much like yourself, though I prefer longer range and use genjutsu much more often." Naruto stood up finally having regained some strength.

"But why did you save me?" Naruto questioned.

"At this point it doesn't matter. But we desire to meet with the Hokage." Rei spoke seriously.

***The Hokage's Office Several Days Later.***

"Lady Tsunade." Shizune bowed to her Hokage.

"Yes, Shizune what is it?" the Hokage stared blankly at the stack of paperwork, hiding several bottles of sake behind the stack to keep it hidden from Shizune.

"Naruto has returned to give his report on the final fight…And he has two warriors who have requested to meet with you during the report."

"Hmmm…Alright send them in." Tsunade sat up straight in her chair her fingers laced in front of her face.

"Hey Baa-chan hows it goin." Naruto waved as he entered the office, the two mysterious warriors followed quietly.

Tsunade twitched. "Naruto how many times have I told you not to call me that." Keeping calm as she said it noticing the two figures behind him. "And who might you two be?"

"Pardon our rudeness Hokage-sama. I am Rei and this is my partner Kaira." Rei spoke with a small smile on his face.

"I see, please have a seat Rei-san you as well Kaira-san. The initial reports say we have much to thank you about." Tsunade cocked an eyebrow at the two.

"Please there is no need for formalities or thanks." Kaira spoke. "But we do have things we need to discuss privately with you Lady Hokage."

"Lady Tsunade please. Naruto! Leave you can give your report later." Tsunade glared at the hyperactive blonde.

"Ugh, fine but you owe me ramen later." Naruto yelled as he flew out the window.

Tsunade activated several seals around the room. "It is safe to talk now." Rei grabed a scroll from his waist and tossed it to Tsunade. "What is this?"

"They are Sharingan. I claimed a collection of them from Tobi along with one of Sasuke's eyes, there should be around 14 in total."

"One of Sauske's eyes?" Tsunade seemed nervous at the statement as paused to study the scroll.

"Yes I took one for myself. You see I have a unique ability which allows me to store and call on the abilities of others eyes. Currently I possess three Sharingan, one from each Sasuke and Tobi plus another I claimed years ago. Also I possess a Rinnegan courtesy of Tobi and a Byakugan."

"What! I demand you immediately return them as they are property of this village." Tsunade slammed her fist on her desk.

"I cannot do that I am sorry. The Sharingan were earned as a prize from battle aside from Sasuke's and the Byakugan…Well actually you should thank heaven I have it there's a reason the Mist Village only has one." A smirk crossed Rei's face.

"The Hyuga will not accept this." Tsunade sighed. "They will demand…" She was cutoff by Kaira.

"His execution. Ugh when will people learn that not the answer beside he just single handedly beat Tobi do they really think he could be defeated by their clan alone. I mean how much of a stick up your ass…" Rei cupped his hand over Kaira's mouth.

"That is enough. We are aware of what they'll clamor for but considering I have no loyalty to any village and money is of little interest to me, I think we can work something out." His expression turned cold.

"I will call a meeting with the head at a future date. Now about these eyes." She motioned to the scroll

"They are a gift I suggest you award them to a genin every 15-20 years just so that its power remains a threat and deterrent." Rei gazed blankly out the window.

"I have developed a process to implant the eyes without major sugery allowing the patient to be functioning the next day." Kaira smiled pleased with herself. "I hope it's abilites are up to your standards." She handed a scroll to the legendary medical-nin with a giddy school girl smile.

"Very well I shall consider it. In the meantime what are your plans?" Tsunade questioned again. Rei cracked a small smile.

***With Naruto*  
><strong>Naruto ran from roof to roof looking for any of Konoha 12 that had returned, though a specific kunoichi was stuck in mind. Suddenly he spotted a splash of pink in one of the streets. "SAKURA!" he landed next her.

"Naruto!" she pulled him into hug. "I had heard rumors you had returned and that…the war is over." Her voice trailed off. Naruto could sense her apprehension.

"Sakura…" Naruto grabbed her into the hug again. "He's dead…." Tears began to gather in Sakura's eyes. Naruto could feel the tears and started to say "Sakura I'm sor…."

"Thank you. Naruto." She pulled away with a small smile. "I'm not crying cause I'm sad. I'm happy this nightmare is finally over." She paused and glanced back at Naruto who suddenly looked pale as a ghost and collapsed. "Naruto!" she grabbed him and ran to the hospital.

***At the hospital a few days later***

"Ughh…my head." Naruto shrugged as woke up in a hospital bed.

"Before you even asked you were exhausted. Naruto how long had it been since you had a real rest?" Sakura was sitting across the room with his chart.

"I don't know maybe a few months."

"Well then you need some time off I'll talk to Tsunade about it, but your free to go. By the way the rest of our class is finally back today." Naruto's eyes lit up.

"Okay Sakura I'll take it easy for a bit." Naruto got up from the bed and changed after Sakura left and headed off into to town. _I wonder where she would be right now. _He pondered settling down on a roof top to think. But he was interrupted by none other than his infamous stomach. "Ramen time! Heh heh." Naruto laughed as he disappeared in a flash.

***The Hyuga Compound* *Slight Mature Content***

Hinata had arrived back at the compound a few hours ago and upon arrival had immediately retired to her room to rest. But the only thing that seemed to be at rest was her body. She had taken her vest off and laid down her bed to relax but her mind just kept running. _What do I mean to him? Did he ever think about me? Did he ever really care? Ahhhh. Stop it Hinata you know it has been hectic since the war started I mean he was hidden away as soon as the war began he probably just didn't have a chance to talk to you._ As her mind continued to muse she decided it would be a good time to take a nice long hot shower. _I can't wait to see him again!_ Her mind had completely switch gears to "positive" thoughts as she stripped off her clothes and stepped in the hot water.

_I bet he looks amazing after all the trainings he has been doing. _Thoughts of Naruto's muscled body pervaded her head, as did a few imagines she had taken with the help of her bloodline . She shivered and her hand began to drift down to between her legs. "Naruto-kun" she whispered to herself as her hand gently fondled her womanhood. She moaned lightly as she quickened her pace faster, she began to pant as the sensation between her legs grew. Finally she let out a loud gasp as the pleasure she had built up released itself. She quickly turned off the shower and dressed leaving the compound. The Hyuga compound wasn't a very private place and she didn't want to be questioned about her shower.

She raced down one the village streets heading towards some of the trainings grounds hoping to maybe find some of the others from the Konoha 12 and maybe get her mind off Naruto if only for a second. As she ran through the streets she suddenly crashed into an orange blurr that had stepped out in front of her.

"I'm sorry let me help you up….HINATA!" Naruto exclaimed in shock. Hinata looked up quickly and pulled herself into her jacket blushing heavily. "Hinata-chan, how have you been?" He pulled her up off the ground and into a hug.

_Naruto-kun is hugging me! And he called me chan! Don't faint. Don't faint. Don't Faint. _Hinata breathed heavily as the hug broke. "I-I'm fine N-N-Naruto-kun, I j-just got h-home t-today…" she pressed her fingers together nervously.

"Hinata I need to talk to you about something." Naruto began to rub the back of his head nervously. "Could you meet me on top of the Hokage monument later?" And at that Hinata went pale and fainted. "Huh? O Hinata, I guess I should go find Kurenai-sensei" He picked up the girl in his arms. _Mhmmm she smells nice. I don't know something just feels….feels right with her in my arms._ Naruto headed off to find Kurenai.

***A random apartment in the village***

Rei lay staring out a window seemly deep in thought when he was jolted out of his concentration by a heavy thump on the bed. "Ahh it's nice to relax for once isn't it." Kaira curled up next to Rei her arm thrown over his chest.

Rei reached over and pulled her closer "Yes, Yes it is." He sighed giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Mmmm….Don't I get more than that." Kaira pouted, but an evil look consumed her eyes as she crawled up on top of Rei and worked her way into another kiss but deeper this time.

"Later, you will get much more than that." Rei broke from the kiss. "Now go wash up we still have some things to take care of."

"Okay fine, but I will hold you to later." She slipped of off the bed "Ooohhh!" Rei slapped her in the ass as she stood up. "Don't tease me you know I'll win at that game." Rei gulped, he knew she wasn't kidding.

***Hokage Tower***

"This is an outrage he has stolen two of the most powerful and influential abilities in the village." An elder yelled. "Hiashi we can't take this lightly."

"No, we most certainly can't, but and execution isn't something I'm looking forward to though my council has advised me to do so."

"Yes, this is all very well but we're forgetting something very important." Shikaku spoke up leaning back heavily in his chair staring at the ceiling. "This man took down Tobi with one of his clans own jutsu, by himself without a scratch. Do we honestly think we hold any power or sway over him? Honestly I think its best we just let him be especially if he doesn't have an affiliation with a village, why drive him away? We could always attempt to gain his loyalty."

Some of the elders grumbled at this truth. "I think Shikaku may be right." Hiashi broke the silence much to shock of the elders. "It seems this man holds most of the cards yet chooses not to play them. I think we should attempt to at least earn his trust."

Tsunade finally spoke up "I agree with Hiashi. Aside from that Rei and his partner Kaira had requested to remain in the village for an extended time as it were, provided we allow them to come and go without question. Though I believe they could do that without us knowing any how…" she sighed. "Now our next matter Naruto. It appears he is due a promotion from his current status based on his current record."

"That Demon Brat! You couldn't possib…" A councilman began before being cutoff.

"If you speak of him as a Demon one more time I swear on Kami I will kill you are we clear." Tsunade anger began to show its self on the surface as her fist clenched. "Now I suggest we promote Naruto to Jonin knowing full well that at full strength I have no doubt he could defeat most of us in the room by ourselves if not at the same time."

"I seconded the motion." Shikaku The rest of the council agreed, though some remained begrudged about it.

***The Hokage Monument***

Naruto sat at the base of tree on top of the monument overlooking the village below. The sun had began to set opposite the monument. _I guess I should stop letting her hide. _"Hinata-chan…" Naruto spoke his gaze un-breaking from the village.

"Eeeep!" Hinata walked forward from the grove of trees behind Naruto and sat down next to him. "How long did you know I was there?" her face was completely flushed red but the setting sun hid the color change. "This village looks beautiful doesn't it?" She couldn't find the courage to look at Naruto.

"Not as beautiful as you." Naruto whispered back.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata finally found the push to look at Naruto. The setting sun began to silhouette both of them as they sat above the village.

"When Pain attacked, when you confessed your love. And then w-when I thought I l-lost you…"Naruto visibly flinched as he talked, Hinata didn't miss the flinch. But she couldn't bring herself to respond. "That moment I realized how much you meant to me and how stupid I had been to never notice it."

Hinata's face froze in gape, everything had gone blank in her mind. "N-Narut…" Her words were cutoff as Naruto's lipps crashed into her and locked them in a deep kiss. Her blush deepened as her eyes slid closed as she began to enjoy and press herself into the kiss. The sun finally slipped completely behind the horizon as they broke from their bliss. "N-Naruto-kun." Hinata threw her arms around Naruto and squeezed him tight.

"Hinata-chan….I love you to." Naruto settled into embrace and both slipped slowly into sleep.

***The Next Morning***

Hinata began to wake from her sleep. _Please don't have been a dream._ She slowly opened her eyes to see herself tightly held into Naruto's embrace. Both Naruto and Hinata jolted back awake at a swirl of leaves in front of them. "Naruto." A crow masked ANBU stood in front of them.

"Huh…what is it?" Naruto grumbled still part way asleep.

"Lady Hokage wishes that you speak with our guests….they are currently at this location. The girl may accompany if you wish." The ANBU dispersed back into the swirl of leaves.

"Ughh…You want to join me Hinata?" Naruto rubbed his eyes trying to work off the sleep.

"Sure Naruto-kun…"a smile crept across her face as both stood off and sped towards the address they had been given.

***Random Apartment***

Naruto and Hinata landed on a balcony to the apartment and slowly slid the door open to peer inside. "Rei-san." Naruto spoke loudly as they opened the door fully.

"What?" Rei yawn sitting on the bed dressed in only shorts showing off his well toned and built body. He stood up and stretched his arms. As he stood up Hinata and Naruto noticed a woman lying on the bed with only a sheet covering what appeared to be her naked body as they could only see her back and red hair draped over her shoulder. "Why are you here so early? I haven't had much sleep in case you didn't notice." He glanced back at the figure in the bed.

"The Hokage wanted Naruto to meet with you." Hinata spoke somewhat sheepishly.

"What do they want to know now?" his voice turned irritated.

"It seems the village is somewhat on edge with your presence here. Especially with the Hyuga elders still at a boiling point." Naruto stared intently at the man.

"The elders?" Hinata seemed confused at the information.

"Yes Hinata-sama, heiress of the Hguya clan. Your elders don't like the fact that Rei here has a Byakugan." Kaira had sat up in bed and pulled the sheet around to cover her generous curves. "We figured they wouldn't let it go so easy." Hinata looked uneasily at the man not sure what to say.

"Well if the village is on edge why don't they get to know me. I know you're having a celebration for the end of the war maybe I should attend and announce myself to them." Rei shrugged as he walked to the small kitchen to find food for his breakfast.

"I will tell the Hokage of your request." Naruto bowed.

"Now I suggest you leave both Kaira and myself can be quite cranky in the morning. In fact I'm surprised to see you up this early as it appears you to had a night yourselves." Hinata's face went to a deep red and fought the urge to faint. "Before you ask you both are steeped in each other's scent." He flashed a smile at Kaira who nodded.

Naruto and Hinata left quickly after the exchange and meet the Hokage to explain Rei suggestion.

"Hmmm…that seems like a good idea." Tsunade spoke her gaze focused in her stack of papers. "As for you, I'm placing you on leave for a few months based on your war service."

"Thank you Lady Tsunade." Both bowed in unison.

"O and Naruto congratulations." She tossed a vest at him. "You're a jonin now." She looked and smiled at Naruto as she moved to hug him.

A tear moved down Naruto's cheek "Thank you Baa-chan." Naruto smiled and both he and Hinata vanished quickly.

Lady Tsunade sat down and finally let out a tear. _I'm so proud of him. He'll make a great replacement when I eventually step down_

***Outside with Naruto and Hinata***

"Hey Hinata." she looked over and cocked a small smile. "How about we good out somewhere tonight to celebrate!"

"Y-you mean like a d-date?" Hinata questioned, her face beginning to blush slightly.

"That's exactly what I mean Hinata. My treat, somewhere nice to!" Naruto's face lit up and smile grew acrossed his face.

"I'd love too Naruto-kun!" Hinata beamed.

"Okay I'll pick you up around 7 Hinata-chan." They both split and speed off to their respective homes.


	2. Chapter 2

***Notes:**

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

**I Do Own my OCs Rei and Kaira, along with any original jutsu they may use**

**Read and Review***

***Outside with Naruto and Hinata***

"Hey Hinata." she looked over and cocked a small smile. "How about we good out somewhere tonight to celebrate!"

"Y-you mean like a d-date?" Hinata questioned, her face beginning to blush slightly.

"That's exactly what I mean Hinata. My treat, somewhere nice to!" Naruto's face lit up and smile grew acrossed his face.

"I'd love too Naruto-kun!" Hinata beamed.

"Okay I'll pick you up around 7 Hinata-chan." They both split and speed off to their respective homes.

***With Hinata***

_I guess I should get something nice to wear. _She wandered the market place gazing into the store fronts.

"Hinata!" a voice rang out from behind her. Hinata swirled around to see a blonde blurr grabbed her in a hug.

"I-Ino! How are you." Hinata smiled as she broke from the girls grasp.

"I'm great I've been reassigned to work with as my Dad's apprentice along with continuing to work with the medical teams. And Choji asked me out last week! I couldn't believe it when it happened, but I gave him a chance and I've never been happier." Ino almost glowed with her words.

"T-that's so g-great that's good to hear." Hinata gazed away nervously.

"What about you Hinata you seem to be in a good modd." Ino looked at her intently as a smirk grew on her face. "Naruto finally realized his feelings for you didn't he?" the smirk grew to a huge grin as Ino talked.

Hinata pulled herself into her jacket as she blushed. "Y-Yes, were going on a date tonight."

Ino screeched at the news. "It's about time, now where are you going? Have you decided on something to wear? Ooo I know there's this great shop…" Ino had passed the point of no return, Hinata backed away in fear knowing that she was trapped and now at Ino's mercy.

"Well he said were going somewhere nice." Hinata stumbled out.

"Then we need to get you're an outfit that will knock him out." An evil look consumed Ino. "And I know just the place to find that outfit." Ino grabbed Hinata and they vanished in a cloud of dust.

***With Naruto***

Naruto landed outside his apartment his a glazed look in his eyes. _Hmmm…I think that new restaurant in town would be a good place. But I'm not sure I have the right clothes to pull that off. _

"Naruto." Sakura was walking towards him. "How are you feeling?" she let out a small smile.

"I am fine, just got some stuff on my mind." Naruto rubbed the back of his nervously.

"Like what?" Sakura cocked her head to the side curiously.

"Well I wanna take Hinata out to this new restaurant but I'm not sure I have appropriate clothes…" Naruto sighed.

"You finally asked her out huh? Good for you. As for the clothes let me help next to Ino I am the resident fashion and shopping guru." Something was gleaming in her eyes as she spoke. "Now come with me." They vanished in a cloud of dust.

***Later at the Hyuga compound***

Hinata set down the bags she had brought home from shopping with Ino, she blushed at the thought of wearing what she had bought. A familiar face approached her from down the hall. "Lady Hinata."

"O, Neji-kun how are you?" Hinata gave a slight bow as she spoke.

"I am good and you yourself seemed to be doing well." He noted the shopping bags next to her. "Is there some kind of event I have not been informed about?"

"N-no, its…it's just that Naruto-kun asked me out on a date a-and I wanted to look nice." Hinata blushed as she spoke.

"Ahh so he finally noticed. Just remind him of what I am capable of if he hurts you in any way." Neji cracked a smirk.

"I am sure Naruto will act as a perfect gentleman."

"Hinata…" Neji suddenly turned somber. "What does love feel like? I mean how did you know you felt for Naruto more than a friend?

"Neji, it's hard to explain. Things just feel right I suppose. Is there someone you think you may feel strongly about?" Hinata seemed confused at Neji's question.

"Maybe Hinata, maybe..." he trailed off as he left deep in thought. "Also Hinata." He stoped for a moment. "I will keep Hiashi distracted."

"Thank you Neji-kun." Hinata entered her room to prepare for the evening ahead.

***Later that night***

Naruto walked to the Hyuga compound ready for the evening. He dressed in slim cut black pants and shoes with an orange button up shirt and an unbuttoned black vest over top. He was distracted though something from earlier was plaguing his mind.

**#Flashback#**

A small package sat on Naruto's desk with a message. "It never hurts to be prepared. Also I got Hiashi covered for the nights so don't worry good luck kid. –Rei" Naruto opened the package and gulped when he saw the contents, bottle of lubricant and a 12 pack of condoms. Naruto grabbed a single condom and slid it in his wallet just to be prepared as Rei had put it and left to get pick up Hinata.

**#End Flashaback#**

As Naruto walked he heard a voice call to him. "Hinata-chan is that you?" he paused.

"Yes Naruto-kun." Hinata walked out from a side alley. She was dressed elegantly in a fairly tight lavender dress that was shaded from light at the top to dark at the bottom. The dress itself was knee length with a plunging neckline and the thick straps crossed in the back with a mostly open back. Her shoes were moderate height black stilettos.

"H-Hinata, you look amazing!" _O Kami she looks incredible, her flawless skin, those eyes, and that body…o that body. _Naruto felt the blood rush to his pants and had to calm himself.

"You look good to Naruto-kun." She blushed. _Wow he cleans up good. He looks so s-sexy._ She felt a warm growing between her legs and had to calm herself as well.

"Shall we head to the restaurant them my lady." Naruto reached out his hand and they disappeared into the night.

"Hehehe…" Rei sat perch on a roof watching the exchange. "I'm glad I gave him that small package, looks like he'll need it tonight." He nudged Kaira who sat next to him.

"You're enjoying this way too much." She sighed.

"Not my fault I enjoy knowing were not the only ones wallowing in a life of pleasure." He smirked. "Now let's distract Hiashi. I'm sure he's eager to meet me." They jumped down and walked towards the Hyuga compound.

***Later that Evening***

The evening had been amazing for the young, Hinata and Naruto had sat hand in hand for most of the dinner only breaking the contact to finish the amazing meals they had been served. Naruto paid and the pair walked hand in hand out into the night.

"This has been an amazing night so far." Naruto smiled loving at the girl he had in hand.

"Yes it ha…" She was cutoff with a deep kiss which she was happy to return and even added to the pressure she felt coming from Naruto. They both broke panting slightly from the kiss. "What did you mean so far Naruton-kun?" Naruto sweat-dropped and nervously stumbled for words.

"I don't know I just don't want this night to end." He pulled her into an embrace and another kiss.

The kiss broke and Hinata stood nervously "W-well maybe it doesn't' have to." She bit her lip slightly as she spoke and an almost hungry look crept into her eyes. Naruto felt the energy and hunger, it had been suppressed within himself too the entire night.

"Hinata-chan…w-would you like to come back to my place?" Naruto was visibly nervous.

"I'd love to Naruto-kun." Her voice was unwavering and had an almost predatory tone to it. The couple raced off towards Naruto's apartment pausing to tease each other with fleeting kisses as they moved.

They rushed into the apartment and the door slammed shut and locked as the two embraced in a deep kiss. The dance had begun. Hinata had quickly removed Naruto's shirt and vest as she pinned him down on the bed, both pressed into each other their lips never breaking form the make-out session they had started. They both wanted this, they had both longed for each other they could feel it in every kiss, every touch, every slight moan, they could both feel exactly where this night was going.

Naruto broke from Hinata's lips and moved to her neck, biting and kissing the smooth skin genteelly. Hinata moaned softly as he did. She felt his hands slip to the back of the dress searching for a way to free her from its confines. She didn't mind she welcomed it as her hands roamed his muscular back. Naruto smiled as he found the clasp and released the hold the dress had. Hinata smirked and broke away from Naruto holding the dress up across her chest with an arm as she stood and pushed Naruto back onto the bed she he tried to follow.

An evil grin grew on her face as she released her hold on the dress letting it fall to the floor. The grinned grew as she took in the look on Naruto's stunned face. In front of him stood the pale skinned beauty clad in only a black lace bra that barely contained her generous curves, and a pair of black lace hipster panties adorning her to die for figure. "Kami, Hinat…" he was cutoff with a finger to his lips.

"Shhh…don't say another word." Hinata plunged into another kiss, as Naruto's hands clamored and found the clasp to the bra. In what seemed a spilt second he had removed the bra and began to gentle fondle Hinata's impressive bust bringing his lips to savor the sweetness of her breast. "Naruto-kun." She moaned softly as he gently bit and nibbled at the nipple on her right breast his hand never relenting its grasp on her left. Hinata broke his hold on her and slowly moved down his chest leaving a kiss every inch or so as she went till she finally reached his belt. She removed the belt and unbuttoned the pants with vigor teasing Naruto with the touch of her hand against his leg and erection that was still contained in his pants. With one move she threw his pants and boxers to the now fairly large pile of clothes and her hand closed around his now free manhood.

"Hinata…" Naruto moaned as she began to stroke, slowly at first and gracefully increasing the pace until she found Naruto's fists clenched into the bed with pleasure. She smiled evilly again and bent her lips to his head using quick lips to stir response from her lover. Stroking slowly again she finally made her moved and slipped his penis into her mouth. Naruto gasped loudly as she slipped him in and out of her mouth guiding him with her tongue, his head snapped back in pleasure. "Hinata, I'm going to…" she didn't need him to finish the statement; she grabbed his member again and stroked quickly keeping his head in her lips and tongue as he tensed.

Naruto finally released his load and Hinata quickly swallowed not even flinching or hesitating at the new sensation this brought. Naruto pulled her by the arms back up to eye level with a smirk on his face. "Now it's you turn." At those words Hinata found herself on her back her panties no longer on and Naruto kissing the inside of her thighs and teasing her folds with his fingers.

"Please don't tease me….Ahhhhh" She stifled a scream as Naruto plunged two fingers into her soaked folds pumping them in and out quickly and rhythmically. He moved his lips above her clit and began to pleasure her even more. Hinata's hands gripped tightly into bed her back arched and she cringed in the waves of pleasure overcoming her. Naruto could feel her writhing and increased the pressure, increasing the tension he could feel building in her waiting for her release. "Ahhh…Naruto…I'm I'm…Ahhhhh." She cried out as the orgasm that had been building released, soaking her delicate pussy.

"You taste good Hinata." Naruto licked her wet folds and pulled himself level with her eyes. His tip now pressed to her entrance she pulled him close and smiled.

"I'm ready…" she blush slightly as she whispered. Naruto pulled the condom he had grabbed earlier and slipped it on. He positioned himself carefully and pushed slowly till he came to her virginity. "Please do it…" she begged, and he obliged with a single deep stroke, Hinata tensed with the sharp pain. Patiently he waited kissing her from her neck to chest as she slowly became used to the sensation of him inside of her. She returned his kiss and he began to push again setting himself into a quick but powerful rhythm as her legs locked around his waist. "O Kami, yes, Naruto please don't stop." She began to grind her hips into the movement and they both felt an orgasm begin to build again.

"Hinata!" Naruto moaned.

"Naruto!" Hinata almost screamed as both came to a climax and collapsed in each other's arms slowly drifting off to sleep in a fitting end to the evening they had shared.

***Next Morning***

Naruto began to wake early in the afternoon, the images from last night running through his groggy mind. He let out a smile as look to see Hinata clinging to him as she still slept. "Hinata-chan." He whispered quietly into her ear. She stirred for a moment but just as quickly settling back into her hold on Naruto. "Looks like I may have to fight dirty." Naruto sighed with a slightly smile. He raised Hinata's head off his bare chest and gently nibbled on her ear whispering "Common Hinata wake up."

"Hmmmmm…Naruto-kun." She slowly shook herself out of sleep. But she instantly went bright red as she realized she was still naked and pulled the covers quickly around herself. "G-good morning N-Naruto-kun." She blushed sinking her head into the covers. Her head shot out from under the covers now even redder after noticing that Naruto was still naked as well. "uhhh….I-I…could I possibly use your shower Naruto-kun." Hinata realized she could go home with her hair in the jumbled mess it was.

"Sure thing Hinata-chan." Naruto smiled as she disappeared into the bathroom. Naruto heard the shower turn but noticed something odd; she had left the door cracked enough for him to see into the bathroom. Naruto couldn't help himself not after last night at least and he slowly walked towards the door. He silently stepped in and closed the door gazing intently at Hinata silhouette through the curtain. Naruto slowly reached for the curtain.

Hinata breathed heavily as she let the hot water stream over her body. She thought she heard the door close but she shook it off as her imagination. "I wish he would have taken my hint…" She sighed as last night raced through her head for the 12th time that morning. "Eeeeep!" Hinata felt a pair of hand grab her around her waist and body pressed up against her back.

"Your wish is my command." Naruto nibbled at her ear again. He tightened his grip on her and moved to her neck brushing his lips gently over her pale skin. Hinata not about to let him control everything spun around pressing her breast against his chest and locking him into a deep kiss, her hands wandered his muscular frame. She could feel his erection beginning to grow as it pushed up against thigh.

"Naruto-kun. D-Do you have s-something….." she blushed.

He raised his hand up so she could see and with a snap he was holding a small foil package. Next thing she knew Naruto had her pinned to wall thrusting powerfully into her and the water ran down their bodies. "Naruto!" Hinata gasped. Naruto continued his lips occupied her neck and shoulder. They felt both their bodies tense as they reached a climax. "Naruto-kun…." Hinata loosly held herself against him.

"Hinata-chan…" he quickly pecked on the lips and left her to finish her shower.

"Naruto?" Hinata walked out of the bathroom dressed in her usual ninja attire minus the vest.

"Hinata! O I didn't realized you brought extra clothes." Naruto was slightly disappointed hoping to catch a glimpse of her in a towel.

"Yes…I keep a scroll of extra clothes in my bag." She held up a small black purse she had the previous night.

"Okay, well it's probably time we get you back I'm not sure Hiashi can be kept occupied for this long." Naruto rubbed his head nervously. A nervous look overtook Hinata as he spoke and both bolted out the door toward the Hyuga compound.

Naruto bid Hinata goodbye outside the compound avoiding the notice of the guards and Hinata quietly slipped into the compound.

"Hinata?" Hanabi noticed Hinata slipping into her room.

"O Hanabi…" she nervously smiled at her younger sister.

"Did you stay out all night last night with Naruto?" She questioned.

"Shhh..Yes Hanabi I spent the night with Naruto. Is father awake yet? Yes but he left very early this morning to meet with that Rei person." Hinata let out a breath in relief. Hanabi cocked an eye. "What did you do with Naruto last night?"

Hinata went red. "Well…we..uhhhh…you'll understand soon enough if you keep sneaking out to see Konohamaru." Hinata smirked as Hanabi went red and began to stutter.

"I-I…We're just friends! Hmph." Hanabi stomped on the floor as she yelled.

Hinata smirked she had her little sister back into a corner. "Right…cause friends spend hours in each other's arms kissing in the trees by the park.

"SHUT UP!" Hanabi stomped away defeated. Hinata closed her door and settled into her room.

***Naruto's Apartment***

Naruto unlocked the door and walked into his apartment. "Woah…I'm worn out."

"I'd bet you are kid." A familiar shadow spoke from a slouched position on the wall. "Gather the Konoha 12 plus Kakashi I need to speak with you all later at the training grounds." The figure bounded quickly out the window before Naruto could speak.

***Training Grounds***

The group gathered in the field all seemingly confused at why they were gathered.

"Good you're all here, finally…" Rei glanced quickly at Kakashi. "Now for why you're all here." Rei's voice and demeanor grew darker and the group quickly became serious. "I'm sure you are aware of the so called 10-tailed beast." The group's silence was the only answer Rei needed. "Well there isn't only one."

The group expressioned turned to stunned. "What do mean Rei." Kakashi had set down his book at this point.

"There are 5 in fact." The mood grew very serious. "Fortunately they're dormant, for now, I believe we have 5 to 10 years before another awakes." Shock struck across everyone but Rei and Kaira's face. "I have a plan though fortunately." Rei locked his hands and focused as the ground began shake. "Summoning: Demonic Statue of the Outer Path" The great statue rose behind Rei.

"T-that…statute…" Naruto felt cold as he saw statue that could have killed him if not for Rei. The statue had 3 eyes closed including the final 2 and the first eye.

"I currently have in my possession the 2-tail through the 7-tailed beast, having returned the 1-tail to Gaara and the 8 tails to Bee."

"What do you plan on doing with them?" Kakashi raised his brow. A smile snaked across Rei's face.

"I plan to make myself and several of you Jinchurikis. This is of course up to you to participate but I have chosen candidates for various reasons."

The group looked at Rei skeptically. "W-who have you chosen." Hinata broke the silence.

"Very good question." Kaira finally spoke up. "May I Rei?" he nodded. " Tenten, Kakashi, Choji, Shikamaru, and Shino. You are the ones that we have selected to become hosts."

"Wait, what about the rest of us?" Ino shrieked.

"Well you tell me, think about your fighting styles and jutsu." Kaira smirked.

"You are all based on immense chakra control." Shikamaru answered with a lazy gaze to the sky. "Though I am curious, why me I also rely on very strong chakra control?" his gaze settled on Rei.

"Another good question, yes you do really on chakra control but given the time frame we have and the immense potential of your clan jutsu coupled with massive reserves it is worth the work you will need to regain your control levels." Shikamaru's gaze hardened._ I see these two are extremely intelligent it seems this is well thought out so far and my father speaks highly of this Rei as well. But I should still keep an eye out for anything suspicious._

"We not planning anything sneaky Shikamaru." Kaira smirked at Shikamaru. _Can she read me this well? Or she using jutsu to read my thoughts. No I would have detected any jutsu. _"O calm your head boy, I'm using psychology and body language, I am aware of your genius but rational thought carries a very predictable pattern at times."

"Anyways…." Rei seemed irritated by the tangent. "We chose each person for specific reasons. Kaira and myself have also developed a seal for each beast customized for the beast itself. Now does anyone not want part in this?"

"How do we know we can trust you?" Kakashi spoke first.

"Well for one you're not dead." Rei seemed rather nonchalant about this. "And if don't believe me I'll let you each spar with me if you please."

"I'll take that offer." Naruto stood out from the group, with his classic smirk.

"Perfect looks like I may have to try for once." Rei smiled as he cracked his knuckles and neck. "I won't go easy though."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Naruto stood in a meditative position. _He ain't kiddin around sage mode this soon, I like this kid. _Rei chuckled to himself as he drew his swords.

"That stance…it's…it's so unorthodox. I've never seen or heard of anything like it." Tenten seemed perplexed. Rei stood with his wakashi held like a dagger, the blade curving back towards with body; whereas, the long tanto he used was held in a more loosely gripped rapier style.

"You've never heard of it because I created it." Rei stood relaxed the wakashi held in front of his face. Naruto's eyes snapped open to show he had entered sage mode. "Ahh your ready let's begin." Naruto charged Rei as he finished. The two disappeared and reappear sporadically in a display of inhuman speed and agility but a clear winner was emerging. As the fight progressed cut began to appear and multiply on Naruto's body and every punch he threw missed, even with the extended range of swings from Frog Kata and Sage mode. Sage mode finally ran out and the two flickered into view Naruto bent to one knee fairly cut up.

"How come I-I can't hit you in Sage mode." Naruto panted. The others stood in shock, minus Kaira, they had never seen Naruto so wiped out after such a short time.

"Hehe, I guess I should explain my Kekki Genkai." Rei smirked sheathing his swords. "I possess the so called light release, or Hikari. I can bend light to create refraction around me to shift where you perceive me to be. So where you punch was often already well off to my side allowing me to only have to focus on dodging your extended range."

"Th-That's incredible." Sakura spoke first.

"Now shall we try some actual jutsu instead just hand to hand, I've heard great rumors of your genius Naruto."

Twenty Naruto's burst into existence as Rei finished speaking and a smirk came across his face while forming a bird seal with his hands. "Hikari: Flash Cluster." He separated his hands and a countless number tiny spheres of light shot out in a field around him bursting into bright bursts of light as they hit the recently summoned clones.

"Rasengan!" Naruto crashed into the middle of the flash where Rei was standing, the dust cleared and only a small crater and scraps of wood remained. "Gah, replacement."

"Futon: Wind Cutter!" Rei flashed into the air above Naruto.

"Futon: Wind Cutter!" Naruto yelled back tossing his own up at Rei. The winds slammed into each other but did not die down as Rei's burst gave way to Naruto's burst and it continued at Rei.

_He is a true master of wind I see, such amazing power. _A huge burst of dust clouded Rei at the jutsu struck. "Ugh, well that was interesting." Rei swept ash off his clothes. "Thankfully I can use Hi jutsu. I think that was all we needed to see though; you are a wondrous ninja Naruto."

"Any of the rest of us gona get a shot too." Sakura stood up pulling her gloves tight on her hands cracking her knuckles.

"If you're really that anxious I'll take you. " Kaira smiled back.

"Hehe, girl fight alright!" Kiba was immediately decked by an angry pink blur.

"Let's go." Sakura took her stance pulling a kunai. As Kaira mirror her action.

"Doton: Earth Pillar Maze!" Kaira yelled hoping on top a the rising pillars cover the field in a random fashion.

"Haha cause that's gona stop me." Sakura snorted throw her fist towards the pillar Kaira was on.

"Pressurize." Kaira whispered as she leapt from the pillar to another nearby. Sakura slammed into the pillar only to be met a high pressure explosion of water as she hit the pillar throwing her back through a few other pillars.

_She pressurized the inside of the pillars with water. She's controlling the battlefield conditions like an experienced earth user, but that water technique takes it to a new level cause you can't fight the physical changes easily. _Kakashi pondered as he watched the current fight.

"Hmph!" Sakura jumped up onto the pillars.

"Sakura! Kaira! Enough." Kakashi stood up. "Sakura with your skill set you have very little chance she's taken your strength out of the game and in a friendly match poisons won't do either."

"A very keen analysis, Kakashi." Rei spoke from his now slouched position on a log. "Now do we still have doubters?" no one stepped forward. "Good, now aside from the tailed beasts I want you all to do some other training." His glances met confusion with the crowd. "Sakura, Hinata, TenTen would you please go meet with Kaira."

"Hai." The three walked off in unison.

"The rest of you are mine." He smirked.

"Hello ladies." Kaira smiled pleasantly at the young kunoichi. "Us four are gona to be a team, and a scary one at that." The girls seems confused. "Hmmm. Maybe I should explain a little. Well as you can already see I specialize in terrain control and manipulation along with my medical and tracking skills. Sakura you're one of the most advanced medics I've ever seen, and your chakra enhanced strength is very potent."

"Hence why you strove to take it away from me."

"Exactly, TenTen our own walking armory with a 100 for 100 accuracy rating, or a sniper as I would say." Kaira smirked this part. "Now last but not least, Hinata, the gentle fist style, her own personal style I might add."

"Uhm Kaira-sama, whats does this mean in terms of team strategy."

"A very good question. Think of fighting a team. The terrain your fighting in is ever shifting, walls, ramps, pillars grow and vanish constantly, while on top of that a rain of hyper accurate weapons rain down on you with the terrain again shifting to limit your escapes. And finally if you do manage to dodge, two of the team move swiftly through the terrain hiding, ambushing, attacking with taijutsu, both precise and of incredible strength." The girls eyes widened.

" That's terrifying." Hinata almost whispered.

"But it's exactly us." Sakura sat with content look on her face. "Kaira can control the field while TenTen pins the enemy into corners and helps separate them. Allowing us, Hinata, to move about freely and strike the teams and retreat to cover quickly."

"Plus with two medics it would be difficult to take us down completely." TenTen spoke up.

"Three medics." Kaira spoke again. "With Hinata's control I am going to teach her basic medical ninjutsu."


	3. Chapter 3

***As with my other story I apologize for the long wait, moving and school were a hassle.**

***I Do Not Own Naruto**

***I Do Own OCs (Rei and Kaira) and any Original Jutsu**

***With Rei***

"Now I am going to lay out a train regimen for each of you. These will start in full after you have recovered from your beast sealing. That should only take a week or so hopefully. Now from what I understand those of you from clans are considered to be near prodigies within your own clan, whether or not you've heard that isn't within my knowledge." Ino seemed to perk up at this, as did Kiba.

"Lee, Naruto. You are the only two who don't use clan based techniques." Naruto frowned a bit and Lee just nodded. "Lee I am currently working with Gai to develop a routine to bring you to his level of mastery over the 8 gates. Naruto we are going to focus on your ninjutsu development. And you will spend an hour a day meditating and conversing with your guest. Actually go do that right now." Naruto nodded and hopped away.

"Anyways, individual training will be 5 days a week. Once a week we will all gather and train together and also you get a day off. Occasionally you may get a mission but not too often. During the 5 individual days you will spend at least 3 working with your clan to perfect your techniques, the other 2 I would like you to develop your own jutsu to transcend your clan's current arsenal." This got everyone's attention.

"This sounds like a troublesome amount of effort." Shikamaru yawned.

"Yes, well that maybe true but some of you don't have to start right away."

"Why's that?" Kiba asked.

"Wow…Some people just don't have strong memory skills." Rei sighed. "Because we still need to seal the biju and bring the new vessels up to speed."

"Is that my cue to take over then." Kaira walked up with her group.

" I suppose it is we should probably get Tsunade to help with the procedures as well just for back up of these ones. For me I'm sure you'll do fine and we can take care of it tonight."

"Alright, Sakura will you run and give this scroll to Lady Tsunade." As he spoke four anbu appeared in the field.

"Kakashi-sempai the Hokage sends for your team there's an urgent mission."

"Alright, Sakura grab Naruto and Sai and meet me at the tower." He rose up from his seat. "Well I guess that cuts this meeting a bit short we'll finish this talk when we return." Rei nodded and glanced at Kaira who gave a small nod. Nobody seemed to notice them flicker slightly as Kakashi left.

***The Hokage's Office***

"Ahh Team 7, I have an urgent mission that concerns finishing up the final scraps of this war."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Kabuto has been located by the tracking dept. I am dispatching you and an anbu unit to take down Kabuto we want complete destruction not a single trace of him to survive understood."

"Yes, Hokage-sama we will finish this off once and for all." An anbu responded.

***At the Gate A While Later***

"Shall we then?" Kakashi stated.

"Hai. Kakashi-sempai this mission is your lead." The anbu captain responded.

"Well, then we need a plan of attack. I have no doubts Kabuto still has some infamous ninja summons left over from the war. And little is known of his abilities. Other than the snake traits he took from Orochimaru."

"He still has Yamato in his possession as well, we were never able to recover him at the end of the war."

"Right. Naruto, you're the spearhead on this mission. We need you to take down Kabuto. We'll be there to keep his fodder off of you so you can concentrate."

"Hai sensei."

"Sai same routine as during the war, be prepared to do the sealing." The group sped off toward the location indicated by intel.

***Outside Kabuto's Hideout***

The group landed in a heavily mountainous area covered generously in trees. A large cave entrance could be seen in the distance and the entire teams focus was on that point. Silently they made their way towards the cave preparing for their encounter.

"Ahhh the leaf finally sends a force to attack me." A voice rang out from the cave. The team looked up in shock.

_He found us so quickly how?_ The head anbu was stunned. But no time was given to think as wood pylons shot out and slammed into the ground as the leaf shinobi jumped away.

_It as we feared… Yamato…_Kakashi's eyes narrowed.

"Kakashi we will handle Captain Yamato. Good ahead to Kabuto. Tiger can handle the sealing" The anbu stared up at the now revealed Yamato his eyes dark with a green iris. Yamato moved down to engage the anbu as team seven slipped past toward the cave. They sped down a seemingly endless tunnel until they broke out into a gigantic cavern. On the outside they could clearly see their targets back facing them in a large brown robe.

"Hahahahaha! So you did manage to partially slip into here for me. Unfortunately that will be the last mistake you ever make in this life. You can come out now." A woman with blue hair and pierced lip walked out of shadows her akatsuki cloak still showing proudly.

"Konan…" Naruto clenched his fist in rage.

"It bout fucking time, I've been itching to claim some new blood for Jashin!"

"Hidan!" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura, Naruto stick to the plan. Naruto Kabuto is yours, I'll handle Hidan, Sakura, Sai take Konan. Go!" Kakashi pulled up his head band to reveal his Sharingan and pulled a kunai.

"I'm going to fucking butcher you! Hahahaha." Hidan laughed with a bloodthirsty rage.

"I apologize, as I am sure you are aware I have no control of my actions." Konan spoke.

"Hai, we cannot hold such a cruel ritual against you." Sakura spoke solemnly.

Naruto stood fist clenched. "Kabuto!"

***Inside Naruto Mindscape* *If you can imagine the bold text as the Kyuubi voice speaking to Naruto during the fight with Pein.***

**Naruto. So you've come for my chakra again. **

_Only if you allow me to use it. _Kurama raised an eyebrow and lower his gaze onto the young shinobi.

**You have become a powerful shinobi. There no longer lies darkness within your heart. **Naruto raised his head a locked his own gaze with the sealed demon. **You have not feared me for some time now, nor have you feared my power. You turn my hate and wrath into a force for protection and hope of those around you. **Naruto's gaze refused to waiver. **You have destroyed my enemy and given promise to relieve my hate, do you still believe you can hold that promise Naruto Uzumaki?**

Naruto slowly rose on a column of water toward his tori seal. _I refuse to give up that is my nindo, I swore to bring Sasuke back. But I found the only way to take him from this life and his darkness. I've felt your hate and held your power as a tool for peace and you have allowed me to do so without interference. And for that I must ask you do you feel it as well?_

**Hmmmm…So you can feel a change can you?**

_Then you admit your hate has begun to fade, and your power has come more toward the light. _Kurama simply bowed his head and closed his eyes.

**You are one of the few Naruto…to ever truly care for the tailed beast, even to go so far as to attempt the impossible and free us from that accursed man. **Naruto placed his hand on the seal and it began to unravel and the sewer began to fade. **We shall be one in the same my power will be your power Naruto Uzumaki.** The sewer faded to a mountain bathed in lava a giant cave at the base. The earth shook as Kurama rose up and walked from the cave.

_Thank you Kurama…_

***With the ANBU***

Loud crashes sounded through the area as Yamato pressed his attack on the anbu and leveled sections of trees.

"Gah! Regroup Maneuver A-1!" The anbu captain yelled.

The Monkey and Tiger anbu circled to the side of Yamato, with Dog and the captain, Hawk facing directly at Yamato.

"Doton: Grasping Earth!" Monkey and Tiger yelled, as the earth created two fists that reached up and grabbed Yamato.

"Raiton: Eight Pillar Trap!" Dog and Hawk yelled. Sixteen stone pillars rose up and surrounded Yamato lightning struck from each pillars barreling into Yamato.

"Seal!" Tiger roar as he activated his sealing jutsu.

All came to a calm Yamato's eyes faded and he became a lifeless shell but the chakra in him lingered.

"I don't like thi…"Dog was cut off by Yamato erupting into trees and ensnaring the anbu in thick branches un able to move. "Shit!"

***Kakashi and Hidan***

Hidan immediately pulled his three bladed scythe and began to laugh. "Yes, you will make a worthy sacrifice!" Kakashi had already started weaving hand signs.

_I can see his body is held together by the same black threads as Kakuzu. If I remember correctly the reattached areas are vulnerable to detach again under stress_. "Suiton: Hiding In The Mist." A thick mist covered both Kakashi and Hidan.

"Huh? Hahaha you think a fucking cheap trick like that will get to me!" Hidan swung his scythe around quickly and repeatedly and quickly thinning out the mist as he spun.

"Chidori!" Kakashi leap out of the ground (Doton: Hiding Like a Mole) bringing the Chidori down on Hidan's neck. But his hand stopped, blocked by Hidan's scythe which he held casually behind his back with his left arm.

"Hehe, you have to pull better shit than this." Kakashi just smirked, kunai held in his left hand covered in blood. Hidan saw this and stared blankly as the two separated "What are you so fucking happy abou….." Hidan's left arm fell off and landed with thump on the ground along with his scythe.

"Without Kakuzu or Kabuto here to reattach you this is a war of attrition you can't win." Hidan just seemed to smirk at the comment as black threads shot from his shoulder and pulled the arm back into place.

"Thanks to Kabuto I no longer need outside help to piece myself together!" Hidan yelled. Kakashi's face grew grave and he hit a seal on his arm revealing the Kubikiribōchō.

***Sakura, Sai, and Konan***

Sakura charged at stopping short of her and tossing smoke bombs. Konan raised and eye and burst into paper as Sakura burst from the smoke trying to catch her with a thunderous right punch leaving a crater where Konan had stood.

"Super Beast Scroll Jutsu!" Five ink lion raced after a reforming Konan who simply formed a cloud of paper shuriken and pelted the constructs instantly destroying them. Sakura slid back standing a few feet from Sai. She glanced at him quickly and ran towards Konan slamming her fist into the ground throwing up large chunks of debris and disappearing into dust.

"You will have to better than this Sakura…" Konan spoke sadly as she dodge repeated swings from Sakura who was now using her chakra scalpels. Konan moved her head slightly to the side to dodge a left jab and caught Sakura smirk only for to fade as she glanced down. Sai stood behind Konan his tanto going straight through a newly open gap in Konan's chest never touching her, it could be seen that a sealing array was marked on the blade.

***Naruto and Kabuto***

Naruto's eyes snapped open, his body displaying the final evolution of the kyuubi's power and his own fused together. "Kabuto…" Naruto whispered. "Today I am going to put the final touches on the end of the nightmare you helped create!" he roared.

"Hehehehe….O Naruto…" Kabuto removed his hood revealing his snake, no almost dragon like features. "You're not the only one with a few new tricks." His eyes opened.

"Senjutsu!"

"Yes, the toads are not the only ones to know the secrets of senjutsu."

***Outside Somewhere in the Forest***

"Rei, this is bad we need to help them." Kaira made a move to go towards the battle. Only to be blocked by Rei's arm.

"No…We cannot risk Kabuto seeing me. I have no doubt he knows off my past affiliations…" A clear sadness could be seen in Rei's blue eyes as he switched back from his Byakugan. "However if this goes badly we will need a two new biju containers…"

"T-two?"

"I will no longer take on the six-tails I have enough demons to deal with as it is…" He started to walk in the opposing direction of the current battles, Kaira following reluctantly seeming lost in thought.

***Flash Back 10 Years***

A young red headed girl tucked herself into the corner of an alley crying. Around her she could hear the screams of children, women, men, anyone around. Her figure was only illuminated by the fires burning through the buildings on the nearby street. Her hands clenched tightly onto her green kimono as another explosion rocked the world around her.

"Leave no survivors; we're leveling this entire area." A blonde haired teenager yelled at another, possibly people but there wasn't much humanity left in them. The blonde turn and looked straight at her and slowly moved towards her. The fear in the girls eyes could clearly be seen. The boys eyes came into clear view, the right a deep blue, streaked with silver, the left a Sharingan. "And what do we have here?"

"P-please, I-I'm no one…Don't k-kill me. I'M BEGGING YOU PLEASE!" She screamed.

"Tsukuyomi" he sighed under his breath. The world went gray around the girl. She was stuck, tied to a cross staring directly at her captor who sat on the ground in front of her, his right hand covering his face. His body language was relaxed, calm, but the way he breathed she could see…was it sorrow. He stood revealing those eyes again.

She tensed as he approached a tanto in hand, and she flinched expecting the sword to be plunged into her chest. Instead she felt a hand on her cheek and she glanced up. The boy's left hand was caressing her cheek his eyes both locked into hers. "Such a pretty one for your age." The boy smirked, his right hand moved to the sash holding her kimono. "And because of that I will leave you to a different fate than death." He pulled the sash open, she screamed and blacked out.

***End Flash Back***

_She still keeps reliving that night. I've many times wondered if I should show her my side…_Tears welled in Kaira's eyes as she touched her right cheek.

"Kaira…." Rei sighed.

"Huh? O sorry I was just…"

"Reliving awful memories." Kaira could only look at the ground. "Kaira I need you to trust me for a moment." She glanced up into the gaze of his spinning Sharingan. "We're going back to that night."

***Rei's Mind***

"Such a pretty one for your age." Rei pulled on the sash and she screamed. He could see her go limp as she passes out. Rei sighed and retied the sash. "This way is far better for us both."

Rei came out to the real world and picked up the girl moving her to a more secluded area where he hid her among some rubble. "Maybe one day I'll be good enough for someone like you…" he whispered as he flickered and vanished.

***Real World***

Kaira was slumped on her knees, head down. "Kai…" he was cutoff as she stood and pulled him into a passionate kiss. What seemed like hours to them passed, even when it was merely only seconds. "What did I do to deserve this?" he flashed a smile. She just continued to hold onto him as they flicked and vanished.

***Read and Review***


End file.
